Namine In Wonderland
by Abyss of Ice
Summary: One life-threatening accident causes Namine to follow the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole. Now she has to find her way out of Wonderland, with and without the help of her friends, and restore the true Queen of Hearts to her rightful throne. -Sora x Namine-
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey you guys! I'm back, and with a new story all about Wonderland! Good old Wonderland with that crazy queen of hearts! Well, on with the story._**

**_(P.S This is sort of the prologue... If you would call it a prologue... XD)_**

* * *

Namine's P.O.V

I clear my throat to get my class' attention. They don't pay attention to me and they keep talking. I look over to Sora. He's watching me. Waiting for my next move. I gulp. Man, I hate presentations so much.

"Miss Namine, you may continue now." My history teacher, Miss Larxene, says with mock sweetness.

I nearly gag, but I simply sigh. I look at my paper and I start reading. "I-In the y-year X-908, t-the government i-i-issued a p-p-party- I mean, p-p-proclamation of-" I'm cut off by a ball of paper being thrown at me. Miss Larxene puts up her hand, her face holding a crooked frown.

"Why don't you present some other day, dearie?" She suggests.

I nod and I start walking to my seat. When I pass Seifer, the stupid idiot sticks his foot out, and I, being the even stupider idiot, trip over it and fall. I fall to the ground. The class starts laughing. Feeling ashamed and embarrassed, I try to get up, but my body is somehow to heavy to move. Someone coughs above me, making me look up. Sora is holding out his hand, a rather neutral expression on his face as he waits for me to take it. He helps me back onto my feet, and he gently shoves me into her seat. Oh, if looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

"Okay class. It's almost time for the school day to end, so if you want to leave here on time, take our your notebooks to write down your homework."

Unlike everyone in the class, I actually took out the dirt brown (I dislike this color brown, so that's why I bought a dirt brown notebook for Miss Larxene's class) and started copying down the homework into it. The bell rang a few seconds I had put the notebook back into my backpack, and I was one of the first who ran out of the classroom because everyone got detention. I run upstairs to the old piano room where I always go after school to wait for my older brother. I set my stuff down and plop down by the window.

As always, the yard quickly fills up. I watch the "ants" assemble in messy groups. I wish I had a group of friends to hang with. I've been staying in this abandoned music room, ever since I entered high school, and it's getting lonely. I sigh as I turn away from the window. My eyes flick to the mirror that stands on the other side of the room. For a split second, I see the reflection of a girl. She has whitish blonde hair and blue eyes and pale skin, but the most noticeable feature is the pair of white rabbit ears a top of her head. She looks at me, then she takes out a large pocket watch and checks the time, and she runs away, further and further into the mirror until I can't see her.

I crawl over to the mirror and look into it. I see a dark forest staring back at me instead of my own reflection. Funny. That girl looked a lot like the younger sister of the co-captain of the dueling team, Kyoko Strife. But she's sick today. What in the world would she be doing in a mirror, and at the school? I look closer at the mirror and I see a small garden. There is a boy that looks like Sora, drinking tea nonchalantly as a shadow creeps up on him. It opens it's mouth, revealing huge jaws. I snap back and get up. This is creepy, and it's freaking me out. I take my backpack and run out of the room, and out of the school.

I don't really care if my older brother hasn't come yet. I do not want to be in that freaky room with that freaky room with that freaky mirror. I run as fast as my legs can carry me all the way to the intersection. Sora is there, his backpack slung over his shoulder, and he's waiting for the light to turn green. He looks at me and waves.

"Hey there, Namine." He says cheerfully.

The way he says my name sends shivers down my spine. I wave timidly and walk to him. "Hi Sora."

Sora doesn't say anything about what happened on the classroom. He strikes up a completely random conversation, and it brings out the social side of me. We talk happily as we walk home. I immediately find out that Sora lives across the street from me. Wow. It's like my destiny is trying to make up for what happened in class. I'm so happy I could die smiling.

"Well, Nami. This is my stop. I'll see ya in the morning!"

He puts up his headphones and starts walking across the street. I wave and turn to enter my house, but I see a flash of red and turn around. Oh no! He's walking on a red light and he doesn't even know it! And there's a huge truck coming his way! I drop my backpack and run out in plain traffic, and I push Sora out of the way, seconds before he's hit. I save him, but I don't save myself. The truck rams into my side and throws me onto the other side of the street.

Like I said, I would die smiling...

All I can hear are shouts, and cries, but I can't feel or see anything. My body goes numb, but I'm pretty sure there is a smile on my face, even if there are tears of sadness welling in my eyes. I was going to die, but I didn't want to end my life this way, not that I was going to end my own. But it's too late. I feel my consciousness slipping.

* * *

Pitch black. All I can see is pitch black. I can't open my eyes, and I can't breath. But I'm fine. I don't know how, butI am. I can hear a familiar voice, calling for me, but I can't see anyone. In the real world, someone is shaking me. I can feel that. They're hugging me now. It feels warm and it feels nice. They scream my name. My eyes open. The first person I see is Sora. He smiles when he sees me awake, and I see a tear slip down his face.

"You're awake, Nami!" He exclaims.

"Of course I am. What happened?" I ask.

"The doctors said you wouldn't make it, because that truck has caused a fatal injury... I have no idea how you made it, but I'm so happy that you're alive." Sora says. All of a sudden, his eyes shoot to the life sustaining machine as it starts beating rapidly. How weird. Why is it beeping when I don't feel a thing? He starts yelling and tears start rolling down his face.

The doctor comes and and kicks him out. She examines me, speaks of nothing too me, and then goes away. I sigh. It's horribly lonely without anyone to talk to. I turn to lay on my side and look out the window that's near my bed, and look at my reflection. For a minute, I see the rabbit I saw in the mirror. She frowns. I look closer. The rabbit is actually outside my window. She takes out the pocket watch and looks it at. She seems alarmed at the time and runs away. I'm surprised as she jumps into a hole.

I look towards the door. No-one is watching me. I slide the window open and climb out of the hospital room. The doctors had put me in a room on the first floor, so I was glad about not having to jump. I went to the hole and peered inside of it. It looked endless. It was dark. And it was big enough for me to fit in. Without thinking, I jumped inside.

And so started my adventures in Wonderland.

* * *

**FIN! Thanks for reading, I know the chapter is a bit crappy- But please read and review- It means a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! I got an idea for this story's chapter, and I finally figured out how it's gonna end! Oh gee, this is gonna be awesome! Note: I added a sort of character called the Chain Maiden, all will be explained later. **

**Kyoko/ White Rabbit (c) me.**

**Hikari/Chain Maiden (c) WingBladeWeaver1357.**

**Kingdom Hearts characters (c) Square Enix.**

* * *

After what seemed like ages and ages of falling through the hole, Namine landed on a table. She saw the rabbit run through a door, but she was different. She looked smaller. A LOT smaller. Namine looked around, and saw a cookie that said "EAT ME" in white frosting. Her stomach rumbled, and she instinctively reached out and popped it in her mouth. The cookie tasted sweet, like something her cousin Kairi would bake. But what happened next wasn't so sweet, and it definitely wasn't something that would happen with Kairi's sweets. She felt and saw herself shrinking down to the size of the white rabbit. Being at a different and lower point of view, she saw a door. She ran to it, opening it hurriedly and running outside.

"Oh dear, oh dear! If I'm late, the Queen will wish to have my head! I must hurry! Please, Hatter, let me go!"

Namine looked in front of her, and saw the white rabbit run off into some shrubbery. The young blonde followed, and found herself outside of a white fence. The white rabbit was bouncing up and down impatiently as she talked rather quickly to a brown haired boy. Namine walked inside the fenced area, and saw that the boy looked exactly like Sora. He looked at her, making her instinctively blush.

"Well, well, looks like we have a guest. Wake up, lazy dormouse, wake up!"

"Mad Hatter, I have no time to be here. I must go or the Queen will be very cross with me, she will indeed." The rabbit said worriedly.

"We must find another guest who shall fill your place, my dear." The Sora-look alike said. His sky blue eyes landed on Namine and he made a 'shoo-shoo' motion. "Go, get on out of here. I have found your replacement."

The rabbit nodded and ran out of the mini garden. The Mad Hatter, as the rabbit called him, beckoned for her, and Namine, under his charm, walked into the garden. What could she say? She was in love. She sat down as he told her too, and the dormouse, who had woken up, poured her tea. The Mad Hatter took her hand and kissed it.

"Lovely to see a new face around here." He said.

"Um... Thanks?" Namine asked.

"How impolite of both of us. Introduce yourself." The boy said, nudging the boy next to him.

The blonde boy, the one who looked like Kyoko's twin brother, Roxas, opened his eyes and yawned. "Nice to meet, you, ma'am. My name is Roxas, the doormouse. Now good night, I'm going back to sleep." And as he said that, he fell asleep.

"You're such a hopeless cousin. Oh, never-mind, don't mind him, Miss. My name is Sora. People call me the Mad Hatter, because, as you know, I'm mad."  
Namine tilted her head with question marks over her head. "Uhhh..." She started to sit down when 'Sora' put his hand up.

"I'm sorry, but there's no room."

She sweat-dropped. "Can't you... See the whole table... Empty...?" She asked. "Ah, forget it. I need to find that white rabbit." Namine started to walk away when Sora shook his head.

"No, no, no, it was only a joke! Please, sit down and have a cup of tea with us!" He exclaimed.

"As I thought." Namine said as she sat down.

"Roxy Poxy, refill our tea cups please."

Roxas lifted his head. "Do it yourself, Hatter. I'm sleepy..."

"I'll tell the Caterpillar what you told me..." Sora said teasingly.

"No, please don't! Here, here!" The door-mouse quickly refilled the cups and sighed in relief. "Now please tell me you won't tell her... Please don't..."

"I'm still going to do it, because you aren't making any progress..."

"I'll do it when the time is right! I know when! Just please don't... It won't feel right..."

Namine looked at both of them. The blush on Roxas' face and the smirk on Sora's told her everything that was going on. "I see you're having trouble with your love life, eh, Roxas?" She asked, her mouth moving on its own.

"You... Can really tell that just by looking at me...?"

"Yes. But I guess it doesn't come by itself. My cousin Kairi really does have an effect on me. When we were little, she used to talk all the time about the boys she liked and the boys she thought were cute, and I guess my friend Kyoko was more of a bonus."

Sora stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "The locked queen? You're her cousin?"

"Kairi may think she is a queen, but she's really normal..." Namine said.

"The red queen? Oh, wow, Roxas, did you hear that? This is great! If Namine here can free her, than we can all overthrow the queen! And Kyoko works for her, so- This is gonna be a piece of cake!"

"Wait a minute, how did you know my name?" She asked. "I never told it to you..."

"I... Don't know... I guess it just came to me, like we've met before..."

_'We have met before, and you're the one I have a crush on back in the real world! If this even is the real world!'_

"No time for tea now! We have to go find the rest and go to the true queen!" Sora exclaimed.

The blonde girl squeezed her fists. Even if this wasn't the real Sora, that made her mad...

* * *

"Could you tell me where exactly we're going?"

Roxas scratched his head before looking around. He, Namine, and Sora had gone into the Clovers' Forest, and they were already lost, even though they were barely just ten feet into the forest. The dark was just way to confusing, and there were way too many sounds to know which way they were headed. For the fifth time, he tripped on a root, but this time someone helped him up.

"Thanks Sora..." He said.

"For what?" Sora asked ahead of him. "I didn't do anything."

"Then Namine?"

"Way behind you, Roxas." The blonde girl called.

"Then who..."

"Forgotten the presence of your very own cousin. What a deep scar you leave me with, Roxas."

"I know that voice..."

A big flame suddenly appeared, and the face of the one and only Chain Maiden became illuminated with the dim yellow light. The brown-haired girl had her usual stoic face, but she seemed very, very pissed. Roxas crawled away, because he didn't want to feel that wrath of her Chains once more... The last time, she said it was a warm-up, but it HURT like HELL! Minus the fact she destroyed an entire army with that _warm-up_...

"H-Hika- I mean, Chain? What are you doing here?" Sora asked, stuttering a little.

The brown haired girl extended her arm, and a raven with chains tied to it's feet landed on it. "Don't forget I have many Chains all around the forest. I'm always one of the first to get wind of things around here." She said darkly.

"Well, Chain, meet Namine. She's the one who's going to help us defeat the queen."

"I've heard of you in the Alter." Chain Maiden said. She then tilted her head and smiled. "My name is Hikari. It's a pleasure to meet you, White Princess." She said, bowing.

"White Princess?" Both boys asked.

"What story do you guys think you're in? Namine is the White Queen, the one destined to free the Red Queen and overthrow the Queen of Hearts. Well, you would know if you had read the books of the Archive." Hikari said.

"We don't have the power to manipulate people into letting us do what we want, you know." Roxas said, standing up.

"What'd you say, rat?"

"Nothing..."

"Anyways, if you guys are ever hoping to find the Red Queen, we have to find Cheshire. He knows Clovers' Forest just as good as he knows the back of his hand- I mean, paw- Gah! That doesn't matter! We have to find him, now!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Show us the way then, Chain." Sora said.

"He should be by Junsuina. Let's go."

* * *

**Short chapter, but remember, barely getting touch back... Read and review please! It makes me update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, new chapter! Awesome! Okay, I have nothing to say here.**

**HappyTeddyBear96: It'll be explained later**

**Kyoko/White Rabbit and Neko/Cheshire Cat (c) me.**

**Hikari/Chain Maiden (c) WingBladeWeaver1357.**

**Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters (c) Square Enix.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Well, this is Junsuina. But where is that damned cat..."

"Maybe you beat him to death..." Sora murmured.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Cheshire! Cheshire, you damned cat, where are you?!" Hikari yelled, cupping her mouth to amplify her voice. "Come out! I got a big favor to ask you! If you don't, I'll send a chain army to come and get you!"

"Still a hazardous little girl, I see." A different voice said.

A vein popped on Hikari's forehead and she began to yell her lungs out as a blue haired boy walked out of the shadows. Namine hung her head. Great. Another dopple-ganger of her world. This time, it looked like Neko Aizawa, the student council president. Except with cat ears and a cat tail. And he didn't have those glasses that made the girls want to hug him to death. In fact, now he had that 'bad boy' look instead of that 'innocent nerd boy' look.

"What do you want, Hikari?" He asked irritably.

"It's Chain Maiden to you!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Well, Chain Maiden... What brings you to my humble domain?" The boy asked.

"Cheshire, where is the true Queen? Where does that stinky fat horrible impersonation of the real Queen of Hearts keep her locked up?" The brunette asked.

"In her palace, of course. In a part called the Prisoner Snipe. What made you think that the Queen of Hearts would keep her in my forest?" Cheshire asked.

"But the books say-"

"The Queen planted the archive there. Those books contain false information, and you've been living on it for your whole life. You really are naive, and at 15. God, you're so stupid."

"Neko, shut the hell up!"

Hikari screamed out in frustration and slammed her hands down on the ground. Millions of chains flew out of the ground, forming massive chain monsters, and they began attacking the Cheshire Cat, or Neko, as he called her.

"Evading Darkness!"

One of Neko's eyes became bright red with a strange looking seal, and the whole forest and the sky grew dark. All Namine heard was Hikari screaming before everything returned to normal. Namine gasped. The brown-haired Chain Maiden was chained up in her own chains. Neko's eye returned to the way it was, and he dropped to his knees.

"Damn... I did it again..."

"Yeah, you did. Now untie me, you god-forsaken cat."

The blue haired boy released his fists, and Hikari fell to the ground. She sat up and breathed, trying to calm her anger. Namine saw the fire in both of their eyes and backed away.

"Oh, don't worry, ever since THAT happened, they've been like that." Sora said.

"What happened?" Namine asked.

"It's a touchy subject. Don't ask." He replied.

Roxas shook his head as Neko stood up. "You need to calm down. You're going to end up destroying the forest." He said.

"I wouldn't mind destroying myself right about now." Neko said.

"Yeah, he's definitely not Neko from where I come from." Namine murmured.

"Kyaaaa!"

The five looked around for the sudden scream, and Neko suddenly ran into the forest. Hikari followed suit, and Sora, Roxas, and Namine followed her. They came to a clearing, where the Cheshire Cat held a look of panic and horror on his face. Roxas slapped his forehead, and Hikari covered her eyes. Sora grinned. The white rabbit was in the midst of a battle between herself and a bunch of black creatures with yellow eyes. One of the plant-based ones had its thorny vines wrapped around the girl's leg, and three of the element-based ones were showering attacks on her.

"Kyoko!" Neko yelled.

"Kyoko?" Namine asked.

No wonder the white rabbit looked so familiar. Kyoko, Roxas' little sister, Xyko's older sister, student council vice president. ... Well, back in her world. She had no idea about here. Kyoko suddenly made strange movements with her hand and her eye turned yellow, holding a seal like that of Neko earlier. She then clapped her hands together and started yelling out words.

"Help thy, o seal of light, to dispel the darkness. Rise, avenger of light!" She cried.

There was a bright flash of white light, but nothing happened. The plant creature thing had wrapped its vines around both of her hands, preventing her from casting any spell. Kyoko dropped to her knees.

"Xyko... I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"Alright, chains of my everlasting protection... KICK SOME HEARTLESS BUTT!" Hikari yelled suddenly.

Namine looked at her as she summoned her various chains from the ground. She, too, had the seal and the different colored eye, but this time, her eye was purple, and she held a different seal. She looked at Sora, but his eye was the same. From what she had learned during the many times their eyes changed, it took ten seconds to draw the seal. He was at the halfway mark, at five seconds, because the seal was still being drawn. He tilted his hat as the seal finished drawing itself. He suddenly grabbed the blonde girl and put his hands on her temples.

"I draw power from thy vessel of the upper world to summon Jabberwocky! Rise, my puppet of destruction!" He yelled.

A very disgusting looking monster on strings appeared in the midst of all the fighting, and began stepping on all of the black creatures, or heartless, as Hikari called them. Kyoko fell to the ground as she was freed, the seal in her eyes fading away, and her eyes closing. Sora let go of Namine, and the hideous monster disappeared.

"How come you didn't do anything?" She asked Roxas. "And what about you?" She said to Neko.

"You don't want to see the type of magic I use. If I had used it, you would be staring at any empty hole right now." Roxas replied.

"We can't use our seals consecutively, so I really couldn't do anything." Neko added.

"And how about Hikari?"

"She's a witch."

"What'd you say, you damned cat?!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Hey, little sis... Open your eyes..." Roxas said, slinging Kyoko's arm over his neck and lifting her up. "I'm gonna take you home, so just hang in there..."

"Thanks... Big brother..." Kyoko looked up at the blue haired Cheshire. "Who... Are you...?"

There was no answer. Neko just stared at the blonde white rabbit with a look of sadness and pain on his face. Namine bit her lip. What would these two have done in the past to not talk to each-other...?

* * *

The group had walked for a few hours or so until they reached a homey looking house. It was one story, and it looked a little old, but the pretty flowers and the painted fence made up for the magic of time. Once they entered the gate, a younger girl ran out of the house.

"Oneechan, you're... Back?" She hesitated as she saw the blonde girl in her bad state. "What happened...?"

"Got into a fight. You know, like the good old times." Hikari replied.

"Hikari? Sora? Roxas-niisan? What are you doing here?" The little girl asked.

Sora ruffled her short blonde hair. "Long time no see, little one!" He exclaimed.

"It's a long story..." Roxas said.

"We have all the time in the world. Would you all like to sit down for some tea?"

"That'd be great, especially after what we've been through."

So they all went inside. The little girl, whom Namine later learned was Xyko, brought a platter of tea and cookies and set it down on a table that looked really cute, what with its frills and everything. They sent the first ten minutes in silence as Xyko tried to patch up Kyoko's wounds. And she had a lot of them, considering her skin had been punctured by sharp thorns. The little blonde girl soon came down, announcing that her older sister would be resting for the rest of the day.

"So what brings all of you to the Arc?" Xyko asked as she sat down.

"We were going to try to break out the Red Queen, but then we got sidetracked because Kyoko was in a pinch." Sora replied.

"Of course. Many countless people have tried, but failed and ended up dying. But of course, they didn't have the White Princess, now did they? I'm sure you guys will be able to free the Red Queen, I just know it." She smiled. "Thank you for helping my big sister. Many people would have just helped the heartless kill her, considering who she is."

"Who is she, exactly?" Namine asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? She's the Queen of Hearts' messenger." Xyko replied.

"Against her own will. Kyoko always put Xyko before herself, so I guess she sacrificed her free will to save all of us. Even though Cloud ended up getting caught up in this whole mess, either way." Roxas added.

"I'm sort of confused."

"I'll tell you the story. It was really long ago, but not too long." Xyko cleared her throat and began her tale of sorrow.

**_/Story/_**

_It was one of those normal days, when all seemed right in the world of Wonderland. Xyko was standing outside in the garden, watering the flowers as her older brother, Cloud, cut them. Roxas and Kyoko were watching a little baby bird trying to fly, and they were so occupied with the cute animal that they forgot to get on their older brothers' wits ends._

_"You promised that after we finished, you would go into the town, right, Cloud-niitan?" Kyoko asked._

_"Yes, that's right. Here, give me that, Xyko. You three, get your stuff ready, I'll be ready in ten minutes." Cloud said, taking the watering can from the youngest sister._

_"Yay!"_

_The three children ran inside, and the ten year old boy laughed. How he loved his little brother and sister. They were everything and would always be everything for him. He stood up and put away the scissors, and took off his dirty jacket. It was already way too hot for him to be wearing such a murderous piece of fabric. His brother and sisters soon ran out, and Roxas and Xyko took possession of his hands. Kyoko stood there for a moment before he got on one knee and allowed her to get on._

_"Thanks, neetan! You're the very best biggest brother in the whole world!" She exclaimed as he rose with her on his neck._

_"Thanks, Kyoko." Cloud said._

_"Xyko-chan thinks so too, neechama!" Xyko cheered._

_"Me three! I think so too!" Roxas added._

_Cloud smiled, feeling the love from his younger siblings. Hand in hand and on back, the four siblings walked out of the house and over to the town where the Queen's castle resided. When they got there, they met up with some of Cloud's friends from the elementary school; Tifa Lockhart, Leon LeonHart (what a mouthful) and his two younger brother and sister, Hikari and Sora, and a few of Kyoko's friends, Yuuri Sakurasaki and Neko Aizawa. _

_"Hiya cuz!" Sora exclaimed happily._

_"Wassup Sora!" Roxas asked cheerfully as they did a handshake._

_"Kyoko! How's it been?" Hikari asked. "And you Xyko! Long time no see!"_

_"Xyko-chan thinks it's been a long time since she saw Hika-chan! And so does Pepe-chan!" Xyko said, pointing to herself and to her little rabbit puppet, 'Pepe-chan.'_

_"Summer vacation is sort of a drag. I hate not being able to see you guys." Kyoko said._

_"R-Really? I-I-I think so too..." Neko stuttered._

_"You make it so obvious, just kiss her already and get it over with." Yuuri said._

_"Whoa! Neko-kun has a crush on someone!" Kyoko explained. "Is she pretty?"_

_"R-R-Really cute..."_

_"Is she nice?"_

_"S-Sweet as c-c-candy..." _

_"Does she like you back?"_

_"I don't k-know..."_

_"Good luck with her! I hope she likes you back!" Kyoko exclaimed._

_"You're basically complimenting yourself." Yuuri said irritably._

_"Yuuri, take good care of Neko-chan!"_

_"Eh?!" The pink-haired girl blushed madly. "Yeah, I wish! I mean- You wish, Kyoko!"_

_"Actually... Not really..."_

_"Finally moving onto middle school, eh Cloud?" Leon asked._

_"Yeah. After all that work, we're finally skipping a grade together, huh?" Cloud said._

_"Finally, we get a break from all that studying!" Tifa chirped._

_"Yeah!"_

**_"Attention people of_**_ Wonderland!"_

_Everyone looked at the huge screen on one of the buildings. A very fat lady appeared, grinning like a madman- Or madwoman, if you get the drift. Everyone growled, because they all knew who she was. The Queen Of Hearts, Princess Kairi's aunt. She and the true King and Queen tied up, and she was holding the Princess by her red hair. _

**_"Welcome everyone! To the new age of darkness, the age of the Queen Of Hearts!"_**_ She yelled._

_The screen went blank, and a bunch of card soldiers began grabbing people. The group of elementary school students began to run, but it ended the same way as everyone else. They all got captured. Kyoko grabbed onto Xyko, hugging her and not letting her go._

_"Kyoko! Take care of Xyko, please!" Cloud yelled before he got knocked out._

_"Don't worry, little sis... I won't let them hurt you!" She cried, hugging the little blonde to death._

_Someone took her arm. Kyoko turned, and saw Neko. "C'mon! Let's go! You have to fulfill Cloud's wish!" He exclaimed._

_"R-Right!"_

_She, Neko, and Xyko ran from the scene as fast as they could. Out of everyone there, only those three, Sora, Hikari, and Roxas escaped. Cloud, Leon, and Tifa were captured, and no-one saw Yuuri again. They her escape with her ninja moves, but she totally disappeared._

**_/End Of_ Story/**

"That's how this happened. The next day, we all woke up and Wonderland had turned like this, and we had cat ears and bunny ears and all of that." Xyko explained, sipping her tea,

"I didn't know Neko said that..." Hikari grinned like a clown as she glanced at the blue haired Cheshire.

"Shut up! Me and her are all in the past now! God, leave alone!"

Neko stood up suddenly and left the house. Namine saw a flick of a tail by the window, which probably meant he was going up to the rooftop. Typical cat...

"Oh, Nami, you're probably wondering what went on between Kyoko and that cat, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah..."

"Don't you dare tell her, Roxas." Everyone looked up and saw Kyoko, standing there and trembling her fluffy black pajamas. "I don't want anyone else pestering me about him..."

"I'll go..." Namine swallowed as she stood up. She walked out of the house when everyone was occupied with Roxas and Kyoko's argument, and she climbed up onto the roof. Neko was up there, his tail flicking and his ears drooping. She sat next to him and they sat in silence.

"I bet your probably going to ask me what happened between her and I." He said.

"If you don't mind telling me..."

"Don't worry. I will. It's like this..."

* * *

**Alright, a longer chapter, good good... I stopped there on purpose, kakay? :) Read and review, please! XD Oh, oh, p.s: If your wondering why the heck it's all going on so fast, well, I'm trying to make this story 8-14 chapters long. Okay, laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, another new, new chapter! Awesome! Okay, I have nothing more to say here, just like last time. Warning: Fluff! Sora x Namine and some Kyoko and Neko fluff! Warning: You've been warned!**

**Kyoko/White Rabbit and Neko/Cheshire Cat and Yuuri/March Hare (c) me.**

**Hikari/Chain Maiden (c) WingBladeWeaver1357.**

**Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters (c) Square Enix.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"The white rabbit..." Cheshire whispered. "She used to be... My lover..."

"Lover?!" Both she and a now present Sora yelled.

Neko ignored him and continued his sob past. "Yes. That was before the Queen took rein and began this age of darkness. You see, I wasn't always the Cheshire Cat, and she wasn't always the White Rabbit, and that idiot Sora wasn't always the Mad Hatter... Before the age of darkness, my name was Neko Aizawa, as you know. And, I wasn't always so violent, like you saw me when I chained up Hikari."

"Some how I guessed that." Namine said.

"I bet you're imagining my other half. Yup, I used to be exactly like him. Nice, sweet, shy, sort of a nerd..."

"And you wore glasses."

"Yeah That's an embarrassing part of my past I don't want to share with the world." The blue haired boy shook his head and sighed. "Anyways, we used to be really happy together. But then, the Queen came, knocking Princess Kairi off the line and killed the king and queen. Then, she and her knights of darkness came to the little house where Kyoko and her little sister, Xyko, and Roxas and her big brother Cloud lived at. The Queen threatened her that if she didn't surrender herself to the kingdom, she would kill Xyko. And she was never one to put herself in front of others, so she agreed." Neko said quietly, looking up at the sky. "And... I guess... The queen didn't like our relationship, the way she was always running off to see me, right under the tree Hikari and I fought in. So she forbade us to see each-other. She even made her change her name, since I was the one who gave it to her."

"I don't mean to pry into your past, by why did you give her that name?"

"Kyoko means child of the city. When I was little, I was locked up in my room a lot, so I always dreamed about a king very far away, one where everything I wished for to happen in this world to happen there. And, I sometimes still dream of it, since I always have so much time to kill up there in the trees. Ah, I'm off topic. Anyways, I gave her the name because when I first laid eyes on her, she became the child of my city. You know?"

"What a romantic guy!" Namine exclaimed. "I really wish I could meet someone who felt those feelings for me..."

"Maybe somebody does." Neko said. "Like the Sora up there that you seem to like so much."

"Eh? What do you mean? Hey, how did you know? And how did you know about your other dopple-ganger? If you could called it that."

"Namine, Wonderland and Earthland are the same world, but they exist in separate dimensions. In this world, everyone has another part of themselves in Earthland, and the people of Earthland have another part of themselves here in Wonderland. But... Earthland... That's the real world. We, here, wouldn't exist in Wonderland if it wasn't for Earthland. But they could exist without us. But I'm the only one who knows that, so just keep it quiet between me."

Namine nodded. "One more question. Back in the Hatter's Garden, Sora knew my name. How did he?" She asked.

"As I said, Wonderland and Eartland are the same world, except Earthland's events happen faster. Which is why when Kyoko and I met, we instantly clicked, and why Sora knew your name." Neko explained."Get it now?"

"I bet you'd really like to go to Earthland then! Up there, Kyoko is totally infatauated with you! She evn has your name written with hearts in her notebook. But if you ever meet her, don't tell her I said that, because she would so hit me where it hurt the most."

"Maybe... But the Kyoko in this world is the right one for me, and I'll always keep loving her. No matter if she hates my guts, or if she can't remember me, or if she does just plain out doesn't like me. I won't care. I love her, even if she loves me back."

Namine turned her head and notice the said blonde girl sitting behind the chimney. She shakily put a finger up to her lips, blushing madly, silently crying, but her rabbit ears perked up in happiness. "I don't know... Maybe she does." The Earthland blonde made a hugging motion and pointed at Neko. _'Do it'_ She mouthed. Kyoko smiled and carefully crept up on them. She hugged the Cheshire Cat from behind, crying into his hair.

"I don't hate you. I can remember you, of course. And of course I don't like you, because I love you. I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to give you that impression..."

"Nyan..."

Namine scooted away as they started to shower each-other with cuddles, kisses, and love. She slid down the ladder and went to where Sora was watching the whole scene with a pair of opera-style binoculars. "I'd really love to experience that..."

"Me too..." The blonde said.

"Okay then!" Sora grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips onto hers roughly. Namine blushed like mad as did he, and she pushed him away without thinking. "Umm..." He whispered.

"W-W-What was that for...?" She asked.

"My magic is based off of using a vessel's spiritual power. I have to kiss that vessel before I can fully summon the Jabberwocky, or summon more than one spirit." Sora muttered, turning away. "It didn't mean anything. I don't like you at all."

**"You killed it!"** Hikari hissed through the ear-piece.

_**"We're going to kill you!"**_ Roxas added. _**"Make another move! Ask her out on a walk or something!"**_

"Umm... Namine... Would... You..."

**"SAY IT ALREADY!"**

"Let's go on a walk." Sora said, sounding more demanding than suggesting.

"A-Alright..." Namine whispered.

The mad brunette grabbed her wrist and began leading her into the dark forest. Hikari sighed in relief. She took out her ear-piece and looked at the sky. "Alright, damned cat and ripped rabbit, you can cut the act."

**"How come I had to do it. This stinks." **Kyoko muttered, climbing down the ladder.

"Well, it doesn't look right if Xyko does it since she's way to young for any one of the guys, Roxas is her brother, and I don't want to go near that idiot after he totally chained me up! I'm still going to get your for that, you damn cat!"

_**"Go ahead and try, I'll chain you up again no problem." **_

"I hate you!"

There was a sudden knock on the door. Roxas took his time in walking over and opening it, but when he saw who it was, he somehow fell on his bottom. Hikari gasped, and Xyko, who was walking into the living room, waved and smiled.

"Hi Xion!" She exclaimed.

The black-haired girl smiled and waved back. "Hi Hikari. Hi Xyko. Hello... Roxas..." She whispered the last part.

"Oh yeah, huh. Roxas gets a hello, and we get a two letter word. That is so racist." Hikari said.

"Umm... Hikari, that has nothing to do with race. We don't even have race here." Xyko said flatly.

"Shut up, you damn pipsqueak."

"Look at you, shortie. At least I'm tall enough according to my age."

"One more word out of your mouth and I'll chain you and hang you."

"Go ahead and try."

Hikari began chasing the little blonde all around outside, summoning chains all around to capture her, but having the instincts of a monkey, she dodged them all. Xion brushed the imaginary dust off of her green dress/shirt and cleared her throat. Roxas snapped out of his daze and shook his head, and stood up. He began walking to the kitchen, making the excuse of going to make some tea for them, but she stopped him.

"You know very well I didn't come to drink tea, Roxas." She said seriously. "I came to tell you something important."

"W-What's that important thing you want to tell me then?" He asked.

"I know where Cloud, Tifa, and Leon are."

"Cloud? Tifa? Leon? Where? Where are they?" Roxas asked.

"That fat watermelon on legs has them locked in her palace, right next to Quuen Kairi. I would have taken them all out, but the guards were coming. I have their keys though, so I'm going to need your help getting them back." Xion replied. "I also know where Yuuri is. We're going to need her too if we wants this to work."

The blonde door-mouse nodded. This can finally end. You don't know how happy you made me feel right now." He said.

"I want to continue making you happy, Roxas."

"Eh?"

"N-Nothing! I didn't say anything! Just forget it."

There was a loud crash and a few bangs before there was a scream. Xion slapped her forehead as she looked outside. As she thought. One of the Queen's minions, the Siren Heartless, was attacking both Xyko and Hikari. The two were very tired from their chasing, so all they could to was jump around like monkeys with their tails on fire. Sora and Namine were still in the forest, Neko was watching from the rooftop and Kyoko was god know's where. The two ran outside. Xion's left eye and Roxas' right both became a different color and the sign was drawn into them. The black haired girl put up two fingers as she drew something in the air.

"Switch over, Pillar of Safety!" She exclaimed.

The whole place changed, turning into lush greenery. Roxas smirked. His home turf. He pounded both of his fists together as the sign on his eye was drawn below him.

"Solemn Gray. Turn the world into utter destruction, and destroy everything thy deem enemy. Chinmoku no sakebi!" He yelled.

The Siren Heartless began to scream in pain. It's screaming stopped and Hikari finally uncovered her ears, being able to attack. She summoned her army of chains and tied the Heartless down to the ground. "Alright! I give permission to anyone to finish this bastard off!"

"I open the gate of the aerial bird! Rise, my pet! Gryphon, destroy the fangs of evil!"

A large bird swooped out of the sky and grabbed the Siren Heartless in it's talons. There was a shrill screaming before sparkles of black dust fell from the sky, the Gryphon disappearing back into Sora's hand. He let go of Namine's forehead, who glared at him for using her spirit. Kyoko jumped out of the trees.

"We have to get the heck outta here. There's like a million heartless and nobodies coming our way." She ordered.

"We can't beat them on foot! They can fly, hello!" Xyko cried.

"Do you're stuff, shortie!" Hikari said, patting the younger blonde's head.

"Shut up! I draw the Phoenix from my soul and place it towards the sky!"

"That analogy makes no sense but okay." Neko said.

A white Phoenix descended from the sky, and immediately flew off once every one was on top of it. Just as Kyoko had warned, a swarm of black and white flooded the house. Xyko looked over her Phoenix and sighed.

"There goes Cloud's hard work..." She said. "Alright, Raito, head to Master's Temple."

"Why're we going?" Sora asked boredly.

"I have a hunch that someone we need is going to be there."

"You've been reading way too much manga, you know?" Hikari said.

"I'm not you, Hikari."

"Shut up!"

* * *

It took about an hour to get to the temple, but when they got there, they were greeted by a lovely shrine maiden. She lead them inside and showed them around, and they met the master of the temple. He told them to stay there for the time being after they told them there story, and Hikari, who had somehow become the leader at some point, agreed. They were shown to separate rooms, but no-one could have there own, so the boys roomed together and the girls roomed together. They were soon called down for dinner, and they were waiting for the food to come when someone else walked in.

"I don't know what you mean, Ri! Come on, you can't go by yourself!" A little girl with red hair exclaimed.

"Stop calling me Ri. And I'm going to go. I can;t live watching the people suffer because of that watermelon on legs." An older girl with long pink hair said. "No, watermelon on toothpicks. No, that's not right. Damn... What's the name of the biggest fruit?Or vegetable, whatever."

"I think a jack-fruit?"

"Jack-fruit on legs, yes, yes. I like the sound of that. Her mind is pretty jacked up, and she is the rotten fruit of our suffering. Nice one."

"Hey. That girl looks familiar, doesn't she?" Kyoko whispered to Hikari.

"Yeah... Why're we whispering?"

"I have no clue."

"Oi. Don't you people know it's rude to stare?" The girl asked, taking out a blade.

"Don't you know it's rude to point your weapons at people when they haven't done anything?" Kyoko asked.

"I used to have a friend as daring as you."

"Too bad I didn't have a friend as violent as you."

"Wow. They just met and their natural enemies." Sora said, earning a smack upside the head from his sister.

"I don't like the sparks coming from them..." Roxas added, scooting away.

"Stop fighting Yuuri. You're suppose to be a shrine maiden. Act polite." The Master said.

"You're Yuuri?"

* * *

**Alright, that's enough. I'm really tired, so I can't reallt write alot... But please read and review anyways. I wnt to know if you liked it or not.**


End file.
